Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine exhaust system in which a plurality of exhaust pipes are, after having been merged together, connected with a muffler.
Description of Related Art
In a multi-cylinder engine used in a motorcycle, after a plurality of exhaust pipes have been merged together to provide a collecting duct, the collecting duct is fluid connected with a muffler so that exhaust gases can be silenced by the muffler and be in turn discharged to the outside. In this respect, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below. In such engine, exhaust interference is controlled by uniformly adjusting lengths measured each from the exhaust port of the engine to the site at which the exhaust pipes are merged together with each other.